Unwell
by zola phoenix
Summary: COMPLETE What happens when Duo refuses to take his medicine? and Heero is asked to help with the situation.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer = I do not own Gundam wing  
  
Heero Yuy was sat on the couch his laptop in his   
  
lap there was no sound within the safe house except the constant   
  
"click" and "clack" of computer keys, when suddenly there was a coffing  
  
noise Heero looked around until he discovered the source of the noise   
  
which happened to be none other than pilot 02 Duo Maxwell, Heero   
  
noticed he was bent over coffing violently Heero sighed "did you take   
  
your medicine this morning?" "no" replied Duo with a disgusted look on   
  
his face "it tastes awful" he added "if you don't take your medicine   
  
your not going to get any better" retorted Heero "awe Hee-chan i never   
  
knew you cared" he grinned, Heero growled at the nickname Duo had given him   
  
but replied as calmly as he could "we cannot afford for you to mess up   
  
one of the missions because you are ill", "oh" said Duo the  
  
disappointment evident on his face, "well i'm still not taking that   
  
awful st........" Duo went into another coffing fit before he could   
  
finish the sentence Heero stood and made his way to the kitchen he   
  
instantly found Duo's coff medicine in one of the cabinets.  
  
After removing the bottle and small plastic spoon from the box he   
  
headed back into the living room where he placed both items on the   
  
table Duo looked up annoyed and said 'I told you i'm not taking that   
  
awful stuff ok'" "you will take the medicine or i'll force you to   
  
"grunted Heero "oh yeah how you gunna do that?" 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer =I do not own Gundam wing  
  
Duo instantly regreted saying these words as Heero pulled out his gun  
  
pointed it at Duo and said "you will take your medicine" Duo gulped   
  
then did the only thing he could think of he ran for his life.  
  
It took Heero a few minuites to realise what had happened before he   
  
took off after Duo but he was to late Duo had already gotten to the   
  
room they shared and locked the door Heero sighed put his gun away he   
  
then knocked on the door "GO AWAY" shouted Duo "open the door Duo" said Heero "NO"  
  
Duo shouted back Heero then heared him go into another coffing fit he   
  
decided to sit down after retrieving his lap top from the living room   
  
table afterall it didn't look like Duo was going to open the door   
  
anytime soon unless he got hungary which was what Heero was counting   
  
on. After what seemed like hours Heero heared the front door open and   
  
in walked Quactre,Trowa and Wufei obviously returning from the grocery  
  
store as there arms were full of bags "what took so long you've been   
  
gone 3 hours""ask him" Wufei said pointing his finger accusingly at   
  
Quactre, Heero didn't even bother asking because every one knew Quactre   
  
spent hours shopping whether it be a grocery store to a furniture store.  
  
"What you doing sitting down there" asked Quactre as Trowa and Wufei   
  
went to put away the grocery's "Duo wont take his medicine" replied  
  
Heero turning his attention back to his lap top "you didn't try to   
  
force or threaten him did you" asked Quactre a worried expression  
  
on his face "no i just scared him a little" said Heero. 


	3. chapter Three

Disclaimer = I do not own gundam wing  
  
Thanks to Blue-Pig and Mystic Dragonsfire for reviewing by the way Dragons fire what   
  
do you mean Heero's odd? anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.   
  
"Heero" Quatre groaned "your never going to get Duo to take his medicine that way"  
  
Heero looked up at Quatre "well then how am i supposed to get him to take his medicine"  
  
he asked "well you could act like you care and try being nice to him" suggested Quatre,  
  
Heero glared at him "why don't you get him to take his medicine then" he replied cooly  
  
"well i did remember in fact everyone but you has tried really hard to get him to take his medicine  
  
and if you had been paying more attention you would know that Duo's been unwell for quite awhile"  
  
finished Quatre sounding some what annoyed, Heero thought   
  
about what Quatre had just said wondering how he could have not noticed that Duo was ill until   
  
Quatre and the others pointed it out but then again it explained why Duo had   
  
been going to bed at 7 o clock instead of his usual tim of 10:30 and he had been acting   
  
strange for a while.  
  
Heero looked back up at Quatre "so i have to be nice" he asked with a sigh Quatre grinned   
  
"yeah i'm sure you can do it and i know Duo will come around eventually"   
  
Heero just nodded as he stood up "you won't be needing this" Quatre quickly plucked  
  
the laptop from Heero's grasp and hurried off before Heero could say anything Heero turned around to face the door   
  
he gently knocked then waited for a reply none came he tried again and again Heero was becoming a little worried   
  
maybe something was wrong  
  
he tried calling Duo's name but even that got no reaction or reply he was becoming more worried by   
  
the second but he suddenly remembered he had hid the key to the room celertaped to the bottom of   
  
the living room table, he retrieved the key from it's hiding place then opened the door. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer= I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Thanks to PATTY 40 for reviewing.  
  
The first two things Heero noticed as he he stepped into the room was   
  
that it was dark and extremely cold he realised that it was cold   
  
because the window was open as far as it could go.The first thing he   
  
did was switch on the light then closed the window he discovered Duo   
  
on the floor shivering next to his bed Heero guessed he must have fell   
  
out of his bed but he couldn't understand why Duo had opened the window  
  
so far when he knew he was ill, Heero gently picked Duo up off the   
  
floor he pulled back the covers on Duo's bed and gently lay him down   
  
before putting the cover over him but Duo was still shivering resisting  
  
the urge to pick Duo up and cradle him in his arms like a small child   
  
Heero began to look around the room in search of the hot water bottles   
  
they had. He found them just as Quatre walked past the open door he   
  
walked back a bit until he was in the doorway "is he ok?" Quatre asked  
  
with a concerned look on his face "yeah just cold" replied Heero   
  
"well is there anything i can do to help?" Heero thought for a few   
  
seconds then looked down at the hot water bottles still in his grasp   
  
he then looked back at Quatre "can you fill these up with hot water?"   
  
"yeah of course" said Quatre he took the hot water bottles from Heero's  
  
grasp then hurried off to the kitchen he returned a few minutes later  
  
with the water bottles which were now full of hot water he then helped  
  
Heero place them in Duo's bed so he wouldn't be cold, Duo stopped   
  
shivering after a while "if you need any more help i'll be in my room   
  
ok" Heero nodded and said a quick thank you to Quatre as he left the   
  
room as soon as he was gone Heero shut the door then pushed his desk   
  
chair so it was positioned at the side of the Duo's bed facing it he   
  
then turned the light out and sat down in the chair he decided he would   
  
watch over Duo while he slept. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer = I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Heero sat there for hours watching Duo as he slept Heero could slowly  
  
feel himself drifting off to sleep. Duo woke up he blinked a few times   
  
wondering why everything was so dark and whether he had gone blind but  
  
then he realised that the reason everything was so dark was because the   
  
light was switched off he turned his head to look at the digital clock   
  
on his bedside table when he noticed the figure sat by his bed side he  
  
was sure whoever it was, was a sleep but he wondered who it was not   
  
wanting to get out of his nice warm bed he tried to wake who ever it   
  
was by gently nudging them as his throat was extremely dry and sore at  
  
first who ever it was didn't want to wake but then they slowly woke.  
  
Heero woke up dimly aware of someone nudging him he then realised it   
  
was Duo "your awake, are you ok?" Duo was suprised to hear Heero's   
  
voice he thought that the person sitting by his bedside would have  
  
been Quatre or somone but he hadn't expected it to be Heero "how long  
  
have you been sat there" asked Duo curiously "a few hours" replied   
  
Heero "how come?" "how come what?" asked Heero confused, "how come   
  
you've been sat there while i slept" said Duo "because i wanted to make  
  
sure you were ok" said Heero with a slight shrug "really but i thought   
  
you didn't care" grinned Duo. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer = I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Thanks to PATTY 40 for constantly reviewing it means a lot to me since   
  
i didn't actually think anyone would review this story, Thanks.  
  
"I...um..." Heero was glad that he had decided to turn the light off   
  
because he was sure if he hadn't Duo would have noticed him blushing   
  
by, now why am i blushing? he suddenly wondered, Heero was startled out  
  
of his thoughts by Duo's voice "w-what?" he asked as he hadn't heard   
  
what Duo had said "oh i was just wondering if you were ok you've been  
  
quiet for awhile now, so are you?" "um..yeah i'm fine" "oh ok" said Duo  
  
"um Heero d'ya think you could get me something to drink only my throat  
  
kinda hurts" asked Duo looking at Heero slightly embarrassed "yeah sure  
  
anything in particular? do you want me to get you something to eat   
  
aswell?" "you sure, i mean i don't want you to feel as if you have to   
  
do everything i say or anything" "of course i'm sure so what is it you   
  
want?" replied Heero with a small smile thankful once again that the  
  
room was dark and Duo wouldn't notice "ok if your sure, just get me a   
  
drink of what evers in and a bowl of soup please" "ok" said Heero as he  
  
stood, walked to the door and then left the room Duo couldn't help grin  
  
to himself he was sure Heero had been blushing and he had also noticed   
  
him smiling after all it wasn't that dark in the room and it was the   
  
first real smile he had seen on Heero's face he felt kinda warm and   
  
fuzzy inside when he thought of the fact that he had been the one to   
  
get Heero to smile like that even if he thought Duo hadn't noticed he   
  
kinda wished Heero would smile like that more often he felt kinda sad   
  
and disappointed as he realised Heero probably wouldn't smile like he   
  
had then anytime soon Duo grinned suddenly as an idea began to form in   
  
his head Duo decided to put his idea into action. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer = I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
I was totally amazed to find that this story got more than 3 reviews   
  
and i'm relly happy now so Thanks to:  
  
magic-shield=Thanks for pointing that out i just changed it so i now   
  
accept annonymouse reviews.  
  
Chibis Unleashed=I'm sorry and i'm glad you like the story so far.  
  
cyberdistroyer=:-( aw i'm extremley sorry for making you cry hope you   
  
like the rest of the story.  
  
PATTY 40=Don't worry i plan on continuing the story i'm extremley   
  
grateful for all the time you've reviewed so THANK YOU!  
  
gundam06serenity=Thanks for reviewing, i'm glad you've enjoyed the   
  
story so far.  
  
OK Here's the next chapter =  
  
Duo snuck out of his bed, out the door and across the hall praying that   
  
Heero wouldn't hear him. As soon as Heero entered the kitchen he set  
  
about opening the can of chicken soup then putting it into a bowl and  
  
placing the bowl in the microwave he set the right time then pressed   
  
the start button he stood and let his thoughts wander but he found that   
  
he kept thinking about Duo when Heero had sat watching Duo as he slept   
  
Duo had mumbled things in his sleep and Heero had noticed one thing   
  
more than anything else it had been the expression on Duo's face it   
  
had been a look of pain and fear and even though it wasn't out of the   
  
ordinary for people to have nightmares especially in a time of war and the   
  
amount of things the pilots had seen and done it wasn't really   
  
surprising that Duo had been having a nightmare but it still seemed to   
  
bother Heero more than it should have and he couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Duo what do you think you are doing waking everyone up at 5:30am"   
  
asked a furious Wufei,Duo had woke both Quatre and Trowa up but Wufei   
  
had heard him and woke up to "sorry guy's only i kinda had an idea and   
  
i need a little help putting it into action" "couldn't it have waited   
  
till morning, Duo" said Trowa sleepily "well i guess it coulda but i   
  
kinda wanted to do it now" mumbled Duo quietly Quatre looked from Trowa  
  
to Wufei before looking at Duo and saying "ok so what's your idea?"   
  
asked Quatre smiling "great" said Duo grinning he then hugged the 3   
  
boys in front of him before he explained his plan to them, he then   
  
snuck back into his room and into his bed with a smile on his face as  
  
he waited for Heero to return. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer = I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Heero was startled out of his thoughts by the loud dinging sound of the  
  
microwave not wanting to wake everyone else up he opend up the   
  
microwave then took the bowl out and put it on a tray which was on the  
  
table top, he then carried the tray with the bowl of soup and glass of  
  
apple juice on it through the living room down the hallway he had to  
  
place the tray on the floor while he opend the door he then picked the   
  
tray up and carried it over to Duo who was currently sat up in bed   
  
Heero noted that Duo looked better than he had before "are you feeling   
  
better?" Heero asked a look of concern on his face "yeah i feel much   
  
better than i did before my throat still kinda hurts though" replied   
  
Duo "good" said Heero as he gently placed the tray down on the bed for   
  
Duo "thanks" said Duo as he picked the tray up and began to eat and   
  
drink, once Duo had finished the bowl of soup and glass of apple juice  
  
he put the tray to one side before looking up at Heero, Duo did nothing  
  
but stare for a few minuites Heero was confused at why Duo was staring  
  
at him Heero was about to ask Duo why he was staring but Duo cut him   
  
off with a question of his own. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer = I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
"Heero how come you never smile and when you do you don't let anyone   
  
see?" asked Duo curiously Heero was shocked by the question and at first  
  
all he could do was sit and stare but he decided to answer the question   
  
"i don't smile because there is never anything to smile about" he said   
  
quietly "what about me" asked Duo, Heero was confused by this "what do   
  
you mean" he asked "would you smile for me," asked Duo looking straight  
  
at Heero "i don't no, maybe" Heero said with a shrug "Heero would you   
  
smile for me now" asked Duo hopefully Heero stared at Duo for a few   
  
seconds before asking "you want me to smile for you? but why?" Heero  
  
asked confused "because i want to see you smile because you have a   
  
beautiful smile" said Duo, Heero blushed bright red at this "so will   
  
you" asked Duo "ok" replied Heero, he closed his eye's and tried to   
  
think of something to make him smile so he thought of Duo. It felt   
  
weird as he stood there smiling for Duo afterall it hadn't been that   
  
long ago when he had threatened Duo he was suddenly aware of a clicking  
  
sound he opened his eye's confused there sat Duo grinning at him and to  
  
one side stood Quatre,Trowa and Wufei, Wufei happened to be holding a   
  
camera and looking guilty it took Heero a second before he realised  
  
what had happened he startled everyone by diving at Wufei in a hope to   
  
get the camera from him but Wufei was quick he managed to move out of   
  
the way and get out of the room Heero went to run after him but he   
  
became aware of a coughthing sound he turned around to see Duo bent   
  
over coughthing when he finally stopped Duo looked up at Heero and said  
  
"sorry, but i really wanted a picture of you but if you want i wont   
  
have Quatre get the film developed" Duo looked down at his hands   
  
blushing slightly "but why?" asked Heero confused "because i told you   
  
already you have a beautiful smile" mumbled Duo quietly Heero couldn't   
  
help but smile "ok i'll let you have the photo developed if you promise  
  
to take your medicine" "really you mean it" asked Duo looking up at   
  
Heero suprised "yeah i mean it if you agree to take your medicine"  
  
"ok i'll do for you Hee-chan said Duo grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Suddenly there was a clapping sound both Heero and Duo blushed dark red  
  
as they realised both Quatre and Trowa had been stood there the whole   
  
time.  
  
FINISH 


End file.
